Romeo & Juliet BLEACH Edition
by Yukito097
Summary: When Gin leaves the Soul Society with Aizen and Tousen, both he and Rangiku become each others' enemies. However, what happens when they encounter each other by chance in the Human World? RanXGin & HitsuXKarin
1. The Fateful Encounter

Rangiku looked at all the fancy clothing all around her. Everything was on sale for half-price, and she was in the store for hours, trying on all sorts of new clothing. "Clothes in the Human World sure are interesting, ne Taichou?"

"…Can we please go home now? We've been here for hours!" Toushiro said, very annoyed at Rangiku for dragging him along like this.

"Oh, you sound just like a kid. I know, next time, you can bring a game to play or something!"

"Mastumoto!~" Toushiro's loud shout caught the attention of many shoppers, who watched him dump the piles of clothes that Rangiku decided she'd buy onto the floor, before storming out of the store. "Seriously! She's so irresponsible. Why can't she act more like a Fuku-Taichou?"

"Oh geez. Guess I'll have to carry all of these clothes myself…But I don't want to carry them all the way home…" In the end, Rangiku decided not to buy anything, and was on her way back to Orihime's house. However, on her way, she saw something she wished she didn't.

"Well, well...Food in the Human World sure are interesting. And cheap, too. Maybe I should bring some ov these back ta Hueco Mondo for Aizen…"

Rangiku froze there on the spot. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Ichimaru…Gin-kun…" She reached for her Zanpaktou, but then remembered that she wasn't in sprit form.

Gin turned around after buying a huge amount of "exotic" food, and noticed Rangiku. "…Mastumoto-chan…Well, this sure is a nice surprise, ne?" He said as he walked up to her, hiding the fact that he felt as nervous and afraid as she did. "So, where're ya going? Maybe I can walk with ya for abit?"

"Why? Why are you here?" A tear fell down Rangiku's face, and she was about ready to turn and run away.

"Why, you ask? Well, because I wanted ta check Karakura Town before Aizen destroys it…" Gin wiped the tear from Rangiku's face, and then replaced his fake smile with a real one, although you couldn't really tell any difference, but it made Rangiku feel so much happier, seeing Gin's truly smile. "Don't worry, Mastumoto-chan…I'm here to sight see, not fight."

"Ichimaru-kun…" Rangiku wanted to hold Gin close to her, but her phone went off, causing her to jump back, before checking to see who it was. "Hitsuguya-Taichou?"

Gin turned around and walked off. "Sorry, Mastumoto-chan. But I have ta go too. Sainara."

Rangiku watched Gin leave, and then answered her phone. "Hello?"

"MASTUMOTO!~ WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK THIS IS!?"

"Oh, sorry, Taichou! But, I had to return all of the clothes, so-" Rangiku was trying really hard to act cheerful, because she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN YOU DRAGGED ME THERE TO HELP YOU BUY CLOTHES, AND THEN YOUR RETURNED THEM!?"

"Oh, sorry, Taichou!~" She looked at the shop that Gin was buying food at, and smiled slightly. "I also bumped into and old friend…Who I never thought I'd see again. Has that ever happened to you, Taichou?"

"Huh? Uh…No, why?"

"…No reason." Rangiku hung up the phone, and started walking back to Orihime's house. "I hope…We never have to meet on the battlefield."


	2. What Is Love?

Gin looked out of the window of the apartment he rented. He saw a bird fly onto the edge of the window, and stroked it. "Such a peaceful day…Too bad it won't last long."

"Why did ya want ta come here, Ichimaru-san?"

"Dunno. Guess I was curios 'bout the transient world." Gin answered, the same old smile still not leaving his face. "By the way, why did you come here, Grimmjow-kun?"

Grimmjow turned towards Gin, a smile developing on his own face. "Who knows? Maybe I was just curios too. Or maybe, ta find that Shinigami kid Aizen-sama's so interested in!"

"…I see." Gin said that, but really, he didn't hear a single word he just said. HE was watching two orphans, a boy and a girl, sharing a piece of bread. He could tell they were orphans, not by their clothes, but because he and Rangiku were orphans too. At least, in the Soul Society they were. He saw another kid (who he could tell was not an orphan) arrive, and got up when he saw him trying to take the bread from the two weaker children. "I'm gonna get some fresh air. Sainara!"

"Huh? Yeah, bye…" Grimmjow responded, but was thinking: 'What's up with 'im?'

Gin jumped out of the window, and landed on the ground, in front of the bigger kid, much to his surprise, as he just jumped out of a window that was 15 stories up! "Hey there, everything alright?"

"What the hell!? How'd you do that?" The bigger kid asked, dropping the bread.

"Awww, ya dropped the bread. That's a shame…Guess I'll have ta teach you a lesson 'bout bullying the weak." Gin walked towards the bully, who quickly turned around and ran off. "Well, that didn't last long. To be expected, of a human." He turned to the two orphans, and was surprised by what he saw: the girl was on her knees, crying her eyes out, but the boy was staying strong, and was trying to comfort her.

"It's just like when we were kids. Right, Gin?"

Gin turned around, and saw Rangiku. "Oh, guess ya found me."

"It wasn't hard. Whenever you remember the days of our childhood, you can't control your spiritual pressure very well. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if my captain was on his way right now."

"Uh-oh, that ain't good! Guess I'd better get moving, eh?" Gin walked towards Rangiku, and stopped just in front of her. "Unless…You came here for more than a fight?"

"…Gin, I want an answer. Why did you leave Soul Society with Aizen? Why did you betray us? And…Why didn't you-"

She was cut off by Gin's hand on her head, as he leaned in closer to her face, their lips only a few centimetres apart. "I already signed my soul over to the devil…Don't make the same mistake I did. Live the life I couldn't, in the Soul Society. That's where you belong." It was one of the rare occasions where he spoke seriously, which made Rangiku tremble. Or maybe it was the fact that their lips were so close together. "'Kay?"

"…Gin…I-" She was cut off by Gin suddenly using flash step to dodge Toushiro's attack. "T-Taichou!"

"Rangiku! What the hell were you doing just now? He's the enemy, remember!?"

"But Taichou! I was just…" She knew Gin was the enemy, but she was hoping she could bring them back to their own side…No, that's wrong. If Toushiro hadn't shown up, she would have seriously asked to join Aizen's army.

"Baka! If I loose you too…I don't know…What I'd do." Toushiro slowly walked up to the two orphans. "Well, guess it's Konso time." He performed Konso on the two frightened children, and then turned to Rangiku, putting away his Zanpaktou. "Rangiku, I've lost two friends, Momo and Aizen, who I can probably never get back. If I loose my Fuku-Taichou too, then I..."

Rangiku walked up to Toushiro and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry, Taichou."

"Rangiku…" Toushiro looked up at her, obviously trying not to cry.

"OOOOHHHH TAICHOU! KAWAII!~" Rangiku shouted as she glomped him as hard as she could.

"B-BAKA! I-CAN'T-BREATH!"

The next day, at Ichigo's house:

"Oh! You must be Karin's classmate!"

"Actually-" Toushiro knew who Karin was, and so knew that Ichigo's father, Isshin, had just called him a elementary school student.

"Karin! You got a visitor!"

"Coming!" Karin arrived at the door, and was surprised, to say the least, to see Toushiro there. She instinctively closed (slammed) the door on Isshin('s face). "Shiro-chan! What're you doing here?"

"…Is your brother home?"

"Huh? No, actually…He hasn't been home for a while. Why, what's up?"

"…Nothing, just wanted to ask him something."

"Well, why not ask me? I'm quite smart, you know?"

"…What's love?" Toushiro asked it so easily, not knowing what kind of subject he was getting into.

"…Oh…" Karin hesitated, and then finally spoke 2 seconds later. "Well, that's kinda…Complicated. Though my brother's the last person you should ask that to!"

Toushiro knew that, but, really out of all of his choices: Ikkaku – 11th Squad brute; Yumichika – Only loves himself; Rangiku – OUT OF THE QUESTION; Renji – Wouldn't talk; Rukia – The drawings made it hard to follow.

"Well, I suppose it's when two people…Wanna be together, no matter what happens." Karin explained.

"Like if the betray you and almost kill your comrade, but you still want to be with them?"

"Ummm…Not exactly, though that would be some pretty serious love. Why d'you ask, anyway?"

"…No reason." Toushiro turned and started walking away. "Arigatou…See ya."

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Karin remembered something suddenly, and ran up to Toushiro, grabbing his arm. "Actually, I kinda have a favour to ask." She started turning red, and tried to find the right words to use. "You see…There's a festival being held this weekend."

"Oh, really?"

"Y-Yeah. And, well, ummm. There's gonna be a fancy rose ball there, and my Dad got some tickets to attend. So, since Ichigo might not be able to come, I was thinking…Maybe…You'd like to come with me?"

Toushiro was going to recline, but then thought that it might be a good way to study love. "…Sure, ok. When is it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: O.k. guys, that's chapter 2 done! Sorry if you were expecting more, but, hey: Good things come to those who wait!

Toushiro: I've waited 500 years for people to stop calling me Shiro-chan…

Me: Urusai! (sp? Supposed ta be the Japanese word for "shut up")

Toushiro: Oh, and what're you gonna do 'bout…My gay relationship with Aizen…WTF!?

Me: HAHA! I have complete control over you body *evil grin* Now shut up, or I'll be forced to unleash the fan girls.

Fan girls: OMGTOUSHIROYAOIEEEEEEEKOMGYAOITOUSHIROXAIZENOMG*drool*TEAROFFHISARM!

Toushiro: O_O;;

Me: Now, read this card!

Toushiro: N-Next chapter will be coming much later, due to GCSE exams, so please be patient.

Me & Toushiro: SAINARA!


	3. Karakura Festival

Me: Yahoo! I'm done with exams now, so I'm finally able to work more on this Fanfic. ^_^

Ichigo: Hey, what gives? Why aren't I in this?

Me: Oh, don't worry. You'll be in this chapter!

Ichigo: Do I have many lines?

Me: And now, without further ado-

Ichigo: Hey! Answer my question!

Me: Urusai, baka! *punches Ichigo*

Ichigo: *Punches me, fight ensues*

Aizen: …Huh…Guess I should take over. *Faces audience* From now on, I shall stand at the top in this story.

Me and Ichigo: The hell you will! *Both drag Aizen into fight*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend came about much faster than Toushiro thought it would. Maybe it was because he was excited about this festival. The rose ball was being held at night, but the festival was all day long, so Toushiro decided to go check it out. He decided not to bring Rangiku with him; if she saw him with Karin, it would be a disaster.

"What's this?" Toushiro asked a stall owner, curiously.

"You've never seen taiyaki before?"

"Taiyaki?" There wasn't such a thing in the Soul Society. Toushiro bought one and tried it, after taking a minute to deduce that it was actually food. "…It's ok…" He said to himself, and then he continued looking around.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou" Gin said as he fired a toy shot gun at one of the game stands. He hit a few stuffed animals, and forced the all onto Grimmjow. "Here ya go." He said, with his always present smile still on his face.

"Hey! What ya givin' 'em ta me for!?" Grimmjow shouted, getting a few strange looks.

"Why? Because I don't want 'em, obviously." Gin said sarcastically, moving on to the next stand: An arm wrestling stand. "Ooooh…This looks more suited to you, don't ya think?"

"Feh, a mere human would never be a challenge for me!"

"Aww, afraid you'll loose?" The guy at the stand said to Grimmjow, provoking him a lot.

"Why you. You'll be sorry you said that!" Grimmjow said as he sat down, and within a few seconds, completely broke the other guys arm. "Ha! I win! Now can we go alread-" He saw that Gin had left, leaving him there all alone. "Hey! Gin, get back here!...Damn it…"

"See, Ichigo? I told ya the festival would do ya good!" Shinji said to Ichigo, as they were sitting on a bench, eating okonomayaki with Hiyori. "And if ya keep yer mask on, yer family won't recognize ya."

"Yeah, but…" Hiyori started, and was interrupted by Ichigo's mask shattering. "…THAT keeps happening." She said as he got up and threw a tantrum at how ridiculous this was.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was walking around the festival by herself, looking at all of the various stands. "Wow…The transient world sure is fun…" She stopped when she saw a child crying, and noticed the game was something they had in the Soul Society sometimes: Gold fish catching. Rangiku walked over to the stand, and took out 50 yen. "Here, I'll have one go." Rangiku took the net, concentrated for a few seconds, and then, without even trying, caught about 5 fish all at once. "Here." She said to the crying child, offering the fish that she just caught.

"Ummm…Thanks, lady." The child said, crying a little less now.

"No problem. Cheer up, ok?" She got up, smiling cheerfully, and moved on.

Eventually, the rose ball started. Toushiro looked around for Karin, but his eyes were covered from behind by someone. "Hey, Shiro-chan! Glad you could make it!"

'Oh, great. Now Karin's calling me Shiro-chan, too.' Toushiro thought to himself, and then removed the hands from his eyes and turned around. "Huh? Where's your family?" He asked, not really caring, though.

"Where's your Fuku-Taichou?" She asked back at him, and then in unison, they responded: "Too embarrassing to bring." After a few seconds, they both laughed, and stopped after about a minute.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was sitting outside by herself, looking at the full moon in the sky. She saw two people, that were obviously lovers, move towards a fountain. They tossed 5 Yen in, and it looked as if they were praying. She walked up to the fountain. There were 1 Yen, 5 Yen, even 100 Yen coins in there, and many other types of coins, some of which were foreign. "Oh, that's right! This is a wishing fountain!" She remembered hearing about them in the Soul Society. You throw money in, and make a wish.

She threw 5 Yen in, and made her wish. "What d'ya wish for, Rangiku-chan?" Rangiku turned around, and saw Gin standing right in front of her. She was about to run away, but noticed Gin's hand was out. "It's been awhile since we last danced. Ya remember how, don't ya?"

Rangiku was hesitant, but eventually grabbed Gin's hand. They started dancing, but very badly. Good thing they were outside, so that they wouldn't hurt the other dancers. She heard a few people laughing at them, but she didn't care. She just wanted this moment to last forever.

*Beep Beep Beep, Beep Beep Beep, Beeeeep*

Rangiku's pager went off. She knew exactly what it was: A Hollow. Now of all times? She noticed Toushiro left his pager at home, when he snuck out, so he wouldn't notice the Hollow until later. Yumichika and Ikakku were so unreliable that they keep forgetting their pagers. And Renji was busy training Chad, so he wouldn't have his pager with him, in case it breaks. She took out her pager, and noticed that this Hollow's spiritual pressure was very strong, but still no match for a Fuku-Taichou.

She took out her Gikongan (or Soul Candy), and swallowed it, turning into a Soul Reaper. "…Sorry." She said to Gin, and then ran off after the Hollow. Eventually, she found it. She took out her Zanpakutou, and attacked. It dodged her attack, and used some weird light to blind her. "Arrrghhh! What the-" She jumped backwards as she sensed the Hollow attack, and just about dodged the attack, only getting a small scratch.

"Oh, so you dodged my attack, huh? Impressive. But I wouldn't expect any less, from a Fuku-Taichou."

"What? How'd you know that I'm a-"

She was cut off by the Hollow. "Because I can see your badge, of course. But let's skip the introductions, and cut to the part where I kill you!" He released another blinding light, and this time, managed to cut Rangiku rather badly. "You're weak, Fuku-Taichou!"

She fell down, not believing that she could be beaten by a regular Hollow, but was then caught by Gin. "You ok, Rangiku-chan?" He asked, still smiling, as always. "Ya let yer guard down, this one's called Neon. He releases blinding lights, that almost no-one can withstand. He may be a low level Hollow, but he's beaten many high level Soul Reapers."

"Oh? Another Soul Reaper. But your outfit is different. It looks more like the outfits that Lord Aizen's Espada wear…"

"I know, they're meant to." Gin said, looking up at Neon. "Shiro-chan, can you take care of Rangiku-chan's injuries?"

"...I can, but first, I'm gonna kill you!" Toushiro said, drawing out his Zanpaktou.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, go ahead 'n' try, Shiro-chan." Gin dodged Toushiro's first attack, as if it is was nothing. "Over here, Shiro-chan." Gin said from behind Toushiro, after performing a flash step. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!" He fire his Shinsou, although it wasn't aiming for Toushiro.

"Huh?" Toushiro turned around, and saw Shinsou heading towards the Hollow. "What the?"

"Foolish Soul Reaper, you'll need more than that to beat me!" The hollow dodged Shinsou, and ran towards Gin. "Gotcha now!"

"…Hado 31, Shokaho." Gin released a destructive fireball spell at the Hollow, and then, when it was injured, he slashed it in half with his Shinsou. "Bai bai, Hollow-san!~" Gin turned back towards Toushiro, and then, before Toushiro could make a move, quickly withdrew.

"H-Hey, wait!" Toushiro would have gone after Gin, but he remembered that not only did Rangiku need his help, but the Gikongan they left at the ball were probably causing a bit of trouble. He sighed and picked up Rangiku, and then headed back to the ball without saying a thing.

Rangiku also didn't say a word; she was too busy going over what Gin whispered to her as they danced: "If possible, try not ta fight so much. Let's stay alive after this war is over, just tha two of us." She looked towards the full moon again. She didn't know what she should do. She knew she had to fight the enemy, but she wanted to be with Gin again. "…Why did this have to happen?" She asked herself, although Toushiro heard her, and replied with a simple:

"I don't know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Fight still carries on*

Byakuya: Order!

*Fight halts*

Byakuya: Fighting amongst yourselves, you're supposed to be allies. This is disgraceful.

Me, Ichigo, and Aizen: …Sorry, Kuchiki-Taichou.

Byakuya: Besides, maybe you've forgotten…There's a more important issue at hand.

Me and Ichigo: He's right! *Both face Aizen*

Byakuya: Why haven't I been introduced in this story yet?

Me, Ichigo, and Aizen: *Anime fall*

Toushiro: *Sweat drops* B-Baka no tachi…*Takes out paper* The author-

Me: THAT'S ME!~ ^_^

Toushiro: …Will be going on holiday for 2 weeks on the 30th of June, and so will be back on the 14th of July. So until then, there will be no new chapters. However, when he returns, he will work hard to release all future chapters ASAP, so please be patient. *Bows* Arigatou-gozaimasu.


	4. Gin's Last Day

Zaraki: Ichigo! Where are you!?

Yachiru: Doesn't look like he's here, Ken-chan.

Me: Ummmm...Excuse me.

Zaraki: Huh? Who are you?

Me: The guy who lives here. Can I help you?

Zaraki: Yeah, I'm looking for Ichigo. Have ya seen him?

Me: Not recently…He doesn't usually spend time in my bathroom. *Gets out of bath and wraps a towel around waist* I think right now he's in Japan.

Zaraki: Where's that?

Me: Well, we're in England. So, I'm guessing a lot of miles in…Whatever direction.

Zaraki: Is that close?

Me: Ummm…No.

Zaraki: Damn it! Where are you, Ichigo!? *Runs off*

Me: Well, guess I can get back to my bath now…What the hell!? *Bath turns into computer with Microsoft Word open and a note* Let's see…

Note: Finish Chapter 4, or you shall forever be cursed to eat puppies, and listen to horrible music, music that's so bad, it has to be censored.

Me: *sighs* Guess I'd better do Chapter 4 then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen looked down at Tousen, smiling as he always does. "Kaname, has Ichimaru not returned yet?"

"No, Aizen-Taichou. But he should be coming back later today." Tousen replied, his face still expressionless.

"I see. By the way. Have you tried this snack that Grimmjow brought back? It's called "pocky", and tastes pretty good." Aizen said, munching away on some pocky sticks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: OW! What the hell!?

Aizen: What're you doing? I don't eat snacks.

Me: Oh, really?

Aizen: Really.

Me: Oh, fiiiiiiine. I'll change the script.

Aizen: Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. By the way. Grimmjow's already returned, has he not? Can you bring him to me? I need to ask him to run an errand for me."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." With that, Tousen left to find Grimmjow.

Meanwhile, in the human world. A month had passed since the rose ball incident. Grin and Rangiku meet everyday, in secret, at a café, and just casually chatted and told jokes.

Today, Rangiku never expected for Gin to say what he did. "So after all that hard work we did building a casino in Kuchiki-Taichou's dining room, he just went ahead and destroyed it! Isn't that mean?"

"Hmmm…I think you shoulda asked his permission first. Then again, the guy has plenty of other rooms ta spare, neh?"

"That's what I said! And we told him he could still eat meals there…He's just as cold hearted as my Taichou!" Rangiku sipped at her drink, and then turned to Gin when he reached for something in his pocket, with a serious look on his face.

"Rangiku-chan, I hafta go back tomorrow." Gin said, his hand still in his pocket. Rangiku's disappointment in what he just said was obvious. "But, I don't want us ta ever be apart. Therefore…" Gin got down on one knee, and took out a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring. "…Will ya marry me?"

Rangiku blushed so much that she felt dizzy, and after a few seconds to process what he just said, started to tear up from happiness. "…Yes." She said, after what seemed like an eternity had passed. Gin put the ring on her finger, and after staring at each other for a few seconds, they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Back at Orihime's house, Toushiro was watching some of Orihime's cartoons, and, despite no one being around, was pretending to not enjoy them. "This is so stupid. How can a rabbit just walk over thin air like that? And what kind of sword fighting do they call that?" When he heard the door open, he quickly turned off the T.V., and got out a sodoku puzzle book, and pretended he was doing a puzzle.

"Oh, Taichou. You're home already?" Rangiku said, not noticing anyone was in.

"Yeah, I left the patrol to Ikkaku." Toushiro said, although he didn't say why.

"Why'd you-Hm?" She stopped when she saw the "Looney Tunes" DVD case on the floor. "Ahhhh! Now I see!"

Toushiro started sweating. "No! It's not what you think! Orihime was watching it before she left! Honestly!"

"You don't have to hide it, Taichou! You're still a child, after all!" Rangiku said, patting him on the head.

"I AM NOT A CHILD, MATSUMOTO!~" Toushiro shouted, so loudly that the neighbours were shouting stuff like "keep it down!".

"Well, I just came back to pick up my umbrella. In case it rains!" Rangiku said, more cheerfully than usual.

"Yeah, whatever." Toushiro said, pretending to write in answers to his puzzle.

Rangiku ran into her room, and grabbed her wallet. "Hmmm…Maybe I SHOULD grab an umbrella…" She picked up Orihime's umbrella, and took off, after saying "See ya later!" to her Taichou.

"Ah, there y'are! Ready ta go?" Gin asked, after Rangiku met up with him in the park.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rangiku said, grabbing onto Gin's arm. "First, I need to get a dress. And you need to get a suit."

"Awwww. Do I hafta?" Gin said, a frown replacing his usual smile.

"Yes! This has to be like a real wedding." Rangiku replied, starting to walk faster.

They arrived at a clothes shop, and walked over to the wedding section. Gin picked out a suit fairly quickly, but Rangiku was taking her time, trying to find the perfect dress. Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound: the howl of a Hollow. "Did you hear that?" One passer by said.

"Hear what? I didn't hear any-" He was cut off by a huge explosion, which also hit the clothes store Gin and Rangiku were in.

"Oh no!" Rangiku said. "I didn't bring my Soul Candy with me! Huh?" She saw another Soul Reaper there…With an afro. "Oh! It's the Soul Reaper that watches over Karakura!" Since the hollow was weak, the Soul Reaper was able to make very quick work of it.

"Well now. That certainly was interesting. Neh, Rangiku-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess…AH!" Rangiku noticed that the entire wedding section was destroyed. Not a single dress remained. "No…This can't be." Rangiku was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Gin had an idea. Although it took some time, he eventually managed to get out of his Gigai. "Rangiku-chan. Let's get married…As Soul Reapers." Gin said, causing Rangiku to look at him, confused.

"Huh?" Rangiku sniffed a little, trying to hold back her tears.

"We both dreamed of becoming Soul Reapers together. We both trained together, we both became Soul Reapers together. So, let's get married as Soul Reapers. Neh?"

Rangiku smiled at this, but then frowned again. "But…You're not wearing a Shihaksho…"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that. Come out of yer Gigai, and follow me." Rangiku did what he asked; she got out of her Gigai (after a while), picked it up, and followed Gin (after he also picked his up, of course).

They eventually wound up at Gin's apartment. "What're we doing here?" Rangiku asked, still confused.

"You'll see." Gin said, as he unlocked a chest, and took out his old Shihaksho and Haori. "I knew this might come in handy one day, so I kept on to it." Gin said, smiling at Rangiku.

Rangiku smiled back, tears welling up yet again. But this time, they were tears of happiness.

A few minutes later, they stood before an altar in Karakura church, both wearing their Soul Reaper uniforms.

After exchanging their vows, they promise to always be together, until death do them part.

After they put the rings on each others' fingers, they share a kiss together, making them an officially married couple.

Just outside the church, Toushiro was resisting the urge to burst in, and Bankai Gin's ass all the way to oblivion. "…I can only sense Rangiku's spirit energy in there. If there is anyone else, I haven't noticed him." With that, he left, hoping nothing too bad would come of this, but at the same time, knowing that it would.

The next morning, Rangiku woke up in Gin's apartment, and looked around. She got up, and saw a note. It read:

Dear Rangiku-chan,

Sorry, I hafta go now. Aizen-Taichou's waiting for me, ya know? We'll surely meet again…On the battlefield. Please consider what I asked ya at the ball. Please stay away from the front line. If possible, I wanna spend more time with you, as you husband.

See ya soon.

After reading the last line, a frown formed on Rangiku's face. "Soon?" She asked herself, and then burned the letter. "I'd better think of something to explain where I've been to my Taichou." She got dressed, and then left the apartment via the window.

Back in Hueco Mondo, Gin presented himself to Aizen. "I've returned, Aizen-Taichou."

"Welcome back, Gin. I trust you're feeling refreshed, now?"

"Oh yes. I feel much better. And, I brought you some souvenirs." Gin said, handing Aizen a bag.

"More? Grimmjow already delivered some from you. Food in the human world tastes pretty good, doesn't it?"

"Yes. And Karakura was a pretty fun place. It's a shame we hafta destroy it." Gin turned around as Tousen entered the room. "Are tha preparations complete, then?"

"No, not yet. But, it seems that Grimmjow's taken a group of Arrancar to the human world."

Aizen turned around at walked up to his throne. "I see. Bring them back. I'll deal with them."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachiru: YAAHOO!!!~ This is Yachiru Kusajishi, coming at ya live from the Shinigami Women's Society radio station! Well, that's Chapter 4 done with! Expect a fierce battle next chapter! AND! If you enjoy this fic., then please R&R some of Yukito-sama's other fic's, too! Now, let's answer some questions from our callers!

Nemu: You're on the air now, sir.

Man: Kuchiki-Taichou has a message for you: Evacuate this tower immediately, or I might destroy you along with it.

Nemu: That's not a question, but thank you for calling. Next caller, you're on the air now, sir.

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura. *Tower collapses* Here's a question. How do you people keep breaking into my manor so easily?

Nemu: We can't reveal our classified information. Perhaps you have another question for us?

Byakuya: Fine. When will the next Chapter come out?

Nemu: Chapter 5 will be released shortly, as the author now has plenty of free time. However, be warned. Things are going to get a lot more tragic from this moment on.

Yachiru: Everyone, thanks for your support! XD


	5. Preparing For Battle

First, and apology for this (very) late chapter. I intended to finish this story 2 years ago, but…Well, I kept getting distracted by various things, and eventually, I actually forgot about it. I recently stumbled across the files for this story on my computer, and thought: "…F**K!".

At first, I was gunna leave it be, for two reasons:

The Aizen arc is finished, so many of my original ideas won't work. But then I decided this wouldn't be much of a problem, just so long as I explain to new readers that this was originally planned out 2 years ago.

After 2 years, my style of writing has changed, so the style may change sooo much after chapter 4, and I just felt it wouldn't feel right. But, after a few weeks, I decided it wouldn't be right to those who have been waiting for 2 years for this.

And so, here it is! The long awaited chapter 5! Once again, so sorry it's this late!

* * *

In Huecuo Mondo, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen sat together at the conference table, plotting their next move.

"So, how's Grimmjow-kun doing?" Gin asked, pretending he genuinely cared, but actually didn't care at all. "He cause quite a mess, but he's a strong fighter, ne? I certainly hope you weren't too hard on him. He can actually be quite a cry baby at times."

Suddenly, Gin shivered as he felt a chill down his spine. "Careful, Gin. The walls have ears, you know?" Aizen said sarcastically, staring at the door where he knew Grimmjow was standing. "If you want something, you can just come in and ask."

Grimmjow entered the conference room, shooting a death glare at Gin, before turning back to Aizen and kneeling respectfully. "Lord Aizen. I apologize for my earlier actions. But, I only did it because you're taking way too much time preparing the attack. Why can't we jus-"

"Grimmjow." Aizen cut him off, took a sip of his drink, and then continued. "This is very good tea. Prehaps you wouldn't mind getting me some more?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, a vein showing in his head. He was obviously getting angry. "Answer me! Why are you taking so long to prepare this attack!"

"Because…I'm waiting for Yukito to upload the next chapter already."

* * *

Me: …Please stick to the script ¬_¬ I already said I was sorry!

Aizen: Right, sorry. Just couldn't resist.

Me: *whispers* Couldn't resist yer mom…

* * *

Aizen shot a quick glance at Grimmjow, who just flinched, before finally caving in. He left the room, muttering to himself angrily, but stopped when Aizen spoke back up again. "Maybe you shouldn't come with us after all, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

Grimmjow turned around, his face showing a mixture of shock and anger. "WHAT! WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!"

Tousen was about to get up and deal with the situation, but Aizen signalled for him to stay seated. "Grimmjow…I want you to stay here…" Aizen got up, and approached Grimmjow, who looked as if he was about to pounce at any second. "...Because Ichigo Kurosaki will be coming here shortly." Suddenly, Grimmjow's expression changed. Now, he was in a state of dis-belief, confusion, and slight joy. "I think you need to release some of your frustration. And you'll need a suitable target, no?"

* * *

Back in the world of the living, the Shinigami that were stationed there were all practicing their butts off, so that they could be ready for any future attacks.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji fired his whip-sword Zanpaktou forward, extending it towards Yumichika, who blocked it with opened up Fujikujaku. "Not bad! Hey Chad! Make sure to pay close attention!"

Chad was watching the fight whilst he let Orihime recover his injuries from his previous training with Renji. This way, he could pick up a thing or two about fighting while resting. "Orihime. How's Ichigo doing?"

Orihime had wiped some sweat off her forehead, and continued to heal him. "I…Don't know. But, at the very least, he doesn't seem to be pushing himself too hard, so…" She turned towards Rangiku, who was doing some Kido training on her own. "…I'm more worried about Rangiku-san. She seems to be really down lately."

"Hmm? Matsumoto-san?" Chad also turned to Rangiku, and after a while, he agreed with Orihime. "Yeah. She seems to be deep in thought about something. Have you asked Toushiro-kun about it?"

"Yes, but he just said "mind your own business, girl. This is a Shimigami matter", so…Not much help there." Orihime said, with a slight chuckle to try and brighten the mood.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was thinking about her wedding with Gin. 'Was that really the right thing to do? Should I have just taken him out instead? He's the enemy now, whether I like it or not…Maybe…Maybe I shouldn't fight. My emotions would just…No!' Rangiku fired a Kido blast at a rock, shattering into pieces. "I have to fight! I became a Shinigami to protect the innocent! I HAVE to fight!" She knew that was a lie. The only reason she joined was to be close to Gin. But, ever since then, she met new people, made new friends, and…Found a new reason to live.

"Matsumoto!" Rangiku suddenly jumped up, and then turned around to Toushirou standing there, looking angry. "Finally! I've been calling you for the past minute! What's wrong with you!"

"Taichou…" Rangiku moved towards Toushirou a bit, and then glomped him, very cheerfully. "GOMENASAI!~ I'm just tired from all this training! I think I need a break!"

"G-Get off me!" Toushirou freed himself, and was about to scold Rangiku. But, he realized that her cheerfulness was a just a ruse, to try and not make him worry. "…Never mind. Go get some rest…Baka."

With that, Toushirou took off, leaving Ranigku alone. "Maybe I should get some rest…" Rangiku said, her smile dropping slightly. She retreated to the guest room and took a sit down, hoping she could clear her thoughts if she had some peace and quiet.

Over at the riverside, Toushirou was sitting by the water, throwing pebbles into the river, thinking about how he could help Rangiku. A pebble that wasn't his skipped across the water. He turned around to find Karin standing behind him, a huge grin on her face. She ran up to Toushirou and sat beside him. "Hey there, Shirou-chan!"

"…That's Hitsugaya-Taichou." Toushirou said, not quite in the mood to deal with anyone right now. "What d'you want?"

"Whoa! Easy there, Shirou-chan-Taichou!" Karin said jokingly, but Toushirou was obviously not amused, as shown by the look on his face. "Umm…Anyway! What're you doing here all by yourself? You look kinda down…"

Toushirou hesitated, but eventually gave a response, albeit not the kind Karin was looking for: "I just have a lot on my mind. And I'd like to be alone to think about it…"

Karin took a moment to think of what to say, and then got up, and offered her hand to Toushirou. "Hey, how about we go out tomorrow?" Toushirou looked up at Karin with a confused expression on his face. "Come on! You're too young to be thinking so hard! You need to blow off some steam! What d'ya say?"

Toushirou got up, and then started to walk off in the opposite direction. "No thanks. I'll pass."

"I'll be here at 1PM tomorrow!" Karin shouted to him, ignoring his answer. "You'd better show up, you got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heuco Mondo, Gin was walking down a hallway by himself, until an Arrancar stepped in front of him. "Gin-sama. I saw you in the transient world. You seemed to have been having fun." The Arrancar stepped forward, revealing himself to be Crimson Frost. His mask seemed to be made of icicles (though, of course, that's just a decoration used by Crimson to make it look cool), and covered his forehead in the shape of a tiara. He had long light-blue hair that flowed down to his waist, and then spiked rather sharply at the bottom. "But then, she WAS quite cute, that girl."

Gin ignored him, and simply continued walking on. "Dunno what ya mean. Please excuse me. I'm very busy, y'know?"

"It'd be a shame if anything happened to her." Crimson responded, before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Aizen: So, what was that that you whispered earlier?

Me: Umm…Nothing, nothing at all ^_^;; Heeey, new OC! That's gotta be interesting, huh?

Aizen: Please don't avoid the subjec-

Byakuya: Excuse me, Yukito-kun. The apologetic crates of bananas have been sent off to all of our past readers, as ordered.

Me: Whaaa? I said send crates of CANDY.

Byakuya: Bananas are a good source of potassium.

Aizen: Hey, about earlier-

Me: How about banana flavoured candy?

Byakuya: Didn't you hear me right? It's not the flavour that matters, it's-

Aizen: GUYS!~ I'm talking here!

Me: Oh, right! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 6! Also, don't forget to eat healthily! *takes a banana…and EATS IT*

Aizen: ANSWER MY QUESTI- *dropped through trapdoor*


End file.
